When memorizing phone numbers, wired phone users generally use a paper notebook or a storage area of a cellular phone. But, the users may suffer inconvenience when these paper notebook and cellular phone are not carried or lost.
To solve such inconvenience, there is provided a method of mounting a voice recognition chip in the wired phone. In this method, when a user speaks a name in a voice, the wired phone searches a called phone number corresponding to the name from a database constructed in the phone and then sends MFC signals of the called phone number to a local telephone exchange so as to connect a call. This method however requires a lot of costs to construct a voice recognition module in the phone. In addition, this method is inconvenient to manage a personal database and very inefficient for a user to use.
There is also a method that, with a voice recognition chip installed in a wired phone, when a user speaks a name in a voice, a phone searches a called phone number from a PC or a database server connected to the phone and then sends MFC signals of the called phone number to a local telephone exchange so as to connect a call. This method gives easier management of a personal database. But, this method still has problems since there are required a lot of costs for construction of a voice recognition module and additional devices for connection to the information storage device. In addition, this method is not so efficient to use.
As an alternative, there is a case that a voice recognition module, a voice guidance device and a voice recognition database are built in a public switched telephone network (PSTN). In this case, when a user speaks a name in a voice through a wired telephone, an exchange searches a phone number corresponding to the name and then connects a call. This method needs to construct the voice recognition module in the exchange to use a personal phone number connection function. But, since this method does not provide a speaker identification process to users, the users should input password numbers to the exchange for user identification. In addition, when providing such service to numerous users, this method shows problems in construction costs, network capacity, real time processing ability and so on.
Thus, the above-mentioned conventional methods have serious problems in view of costs, technique and convenience.